


Uneven

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Backrubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Sunburn, Vacation, Whining, accelerated healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: It's completely Tony's fault they get sunburnt.(Prompt: Sunburn)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Uneven

Peter’s skin is on  _ fire. _

Really, it’s Tony’s fault. After all, Tony is the one who brought them here. Who said that what they both needed was some sun and some time away from everyone else. Tony who just happened to have a private island on hand—or maybe he just knew someone who did, Peter’s not entirely clear on that point—and Tony is definitely the one that has a private plane that got them here. 

And it’s mostly Tony who started making out on the beach after they’d been swimming and moved on to lounging on towels. And totally Tony who— okay so maybe it was Peter who’d actually ended up getting them off, and it was Peter who’d whined and refused to move, so maybe it is at least partly Peter’s fault that they fell asleep directly in the sun.

Maybe partly Peter’s fault they’d both gotten horribly sunburnt. 

Tony spends the entire ride back whin— complaining about how much it hurts and how much it’s going to hurt and how badly he’s going to peel. He turns the air up to the coldest it will go and keeps his shirt off while he parks himself directly in front of one of the vents. 

Peter’s feeling it too, his skin tight and itchy and so hot, but he feels bad enough that he doesn’t say anything about it. Especially since even though he’s just as—actually more—sunburnt than Tony, his is not going to last nearly as long. 

In fact, by the time they’ve gotten back to the tower, Peter has already lightened a few shades. Tony glares at him. 

“This is unfair,” he says. “Completely, utterly unfair.”

“At least it’s only on your back?” Peter tries. 

“It’s on my ass,” Tony mutters. 

True. 

Tony goes straight for a shower once they’re in— not cold, but very, very cool, and Peter joins him. Even if he doesn’t hurt as much, he still hurts. 

And Tony whines. 

As bad as Peter still feels, he’s starting to suspect it’s a little put on. 

Or maybe not, he thinks when Tony falls face down on the bed after poking Peter’s nearly faded tan. The sigh Tony lets out is small and miserable, and the way he slumps is pretty sad. “Can I do anything?” Peter asks. “Is there uh, something I can put on it? Aloe maybe?”

Tony’s quiet. “Yeah,” he says finally, muffled into the bed. “I don’t know how much it'll actually help, but it can’t hurt, right? Go for it.” He shifts, folding his arms under his head. “I’ll take anything at this point, oh my god.”

Peter tries really, really hard to be gentle as he carefully rubs the gel across Tony’s back; Tony groans at the first touch and for a moment, Peter’s worried. “Okay,” Tony says, “yes, yeah that is better, wow.”

“Good,” Peter says, and gets to it. “I feel bad,” he adds as he smooths his hands over Tony’s back. “I should have let you take me inside. I didn’t think we’d fall asleep, honest.”

“Oh, hey, no—” Tony starts to push himself up, pressing against Peter’s hands and hissing in pain. Peter yanks his hands away but Tony’s already settled back down, just turning his head so he can see Peter. “It’s not your fault, baby. You didn’t do anything.” He sighs. “I’m just— bitching. I hate getting sunburnt, that’s all.”

Peter gets another palmfull of gel and goes for Tony’s shoulders this time, and his neck. When Tony groans, Peter just goes slower, running his hands along Tony’s arms as well. His skin isn’t just red, it’s hot to the touch, scalding. The gel is making his fingers cold and making Tony’s skin feel even hotter, impossibly so. “I’m still sorry,” Peter says. “Next time let’s go at night. Go stargazing or firelight or something.” 

“Northern lights from a jacuzzi,” Tony mumbles. “Sounds perfect right now,” and it actually sounds pretty weird. 

But if Tony's there, Peter will enjoy it. 


End file.
